


January 1980

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	January 1980

_  
**January 1980**   
_   


So I'm indulging myself by writing a "what if Sam and Gene went to see Joy Division, at approximately the time that John Simm was portraying Bernard Sumner in the movie "24 hour party people"" story.  Huh?  Did I have to explain that?

  
“What was that word you used?”

“Seminal.”

“Mmm.  Makes me a bit randy.”  Gene pursed his lips and stared at the stage past the milling crowd.  “So.  Important, like.  Something we shouldn’t miss.”

The stage was empty but for drumkit, guitars, humming amps – no one had thought to turn off the PA in the confusion.

“Well you have to admit they were brilliant,”  Sam said defensively.  He took a quick pull on his beer, gestured at the empty stage.  “Before the epileptic seizure, I mean.  A musical paradigm shift.”

Gene flashed him a look.  “Brilliant?” he snorted.  “Brilliant as a turd in a jewelry store.  No, Sammy-boy, I think our definitions of good music must remain forever at odds.”

Sam drank, stared musingly past the lights, feeling the throb of the beat in his chest.  It had been something great, something he had looked forward to for years.  Maybe he’d catch their next show by himself.  Or was Annie up for Joy Division?  She’d been getting out a lot less often since the baby…

He was jolted back to reality by a punch to the shoulder.  Gene stood, slung his jacket around his shoulders.  “Next time I pick the band, Gladys.”

“Just wait a few years – we’ll go see ‘em when they change their name to New Order.  You might like that better.”

“And I might like a swift kick to the arse, too.  No, dearest Samuel,” and he held out his hand.  Sam took it, smiling.  “Next time I pick.”


End file.
